Problem: Rewrite ${((7^{-5})(6^{11}))^{-3}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 6^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((7^{-5})(6^{11}))^{-3} = (7^{(-5)(-3)})(6^{(11)(-3)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{-5})(6^{11}))^{-3}} = 7^{15} \times 6^{-33}} $